


After Hours

by SupercorpSanvers_fangirl33



Series: Beautiful Life [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, F/F, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy fluff, kara is sneaky, kara just wants Lena to sleep, lena is blind as a bat, she just wants sleepy cuddles, they are dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 00:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14738567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupercorpSanvers_fangirl33/pseuds/SupercorpSanvers_fangirl33
Summary: Kara and Lena are having a sleepover and while Kara sleeps Lena decides to try and get some last minute work done.





	After Hours

Lena finally shut off the tv as the credits for the movie she and Kara had been watching rolled before she stretched looking over her shoulder to the open bedroom door. Kara had tapped out and decided to call it a night about an hour ago half way through the movie leaving Lena on the couch to finish the movie. Letting out a sigh Lena looked around trying to decide if she wanted to just go to bed with Kara or try and stay awake a bit longer when her eyes landed on a sizable folder on her table.

“Shit.”

The raven haired woman got to her feet and went to the folder trying to read what was typed on it but growled seeing nothing but fuzzy letters.

“Damn near sightedness.”

She picked up the folder and held it closer so she could read the date typed on the folder and swore under her breath seeing they papers inside needed to be finished in just a few days. Setting down the folder she began looking around for her glasses checking all the normal spots like on top of her head, the table, even around the tv but came up empty handed. Groaning she moved to the bedroom hoping she’d left them on the nightstand because she really didn’t want to put her contacts back in. She searched all over her night stand for the thick black frames but still came up empty making her growl under her breath before she decided to give up her search. Just as she was about to leave the room to put her contacts in she noticed Karas glasses sitting on the stand making her smile a bit impishly. Of course by this point in their relationship, dating for nearly two years, she knew the blonde was national City’s own Girl of Steel so it was only natural she’d be comfortable taking off her glasses around Lena.

Trying to be quiet as possible Lena swiped the glasses and headed for the living room once more. Once there she slipped the glasses on and looked down at the folder only to groan seeing they did nothing to focus her vision, upon a little more inspection she found the lenses weren’t even real they were just super clear plexiglass. Throwing her hands up with a huff the raven haired woman filed the glasses and stomped back to the bedroom, she set the glasses back on the stand before crawling into bed under the covers and cuddled up close to Kara’s back, slowly her body relaxed until she fell asleep nuzzled into the blonde’s warmth.

Kara smiled feeling Lena fall asleep against her back cracking one eye open and carefully removing her arm from the covers to set Lena’s glasses on the night stand beside her own before rolling over and gathering her sleeping girlfriend in her arms and kissing her head before settling in and falling back asleep.


End file.
